User blog:White Kirby/High School Story
Hello everybody, today I present my first Video Game Review, High School Story! I did this because I can. HSS is a game you can download on the app store. I got it since I had nothing to do. It's one of those freenium games or something where kids open a high school. Kids open a school? Why do they open schools, I thought thats for the grown ups, not these 16 years olds. Anyways, lets start with the character customization. If I had to rank it, 1/10. At least you can add students and customize them. Anyways, naturally there are hair colors. There's the common Black, Brown, Red, and Blonde/Yellow. However you can also pick pink for hair. Cool, variety. What other cool colors can I pick from, maybe Purple, or Blue, or maybe green, wait... Pink is the only non natural hair color. Really guys? You could've at least added in two dyed colors. And of all the colors, you pick the one thats technically supposed to be the girl color. Personally I would have liked to see grey be a color for hair. It's personal, because I know that high school students dont have grey hair, but I tried to add Robin to the game, and none of the hair colors really worked for me. I dunno, its personal. Then we have the clothes. This is worse. There are quite a few clothes. Since I'm adding in my characters instead of actual people cuz I have no friends, they have to wear a certain color otherwise they wouldn't look like they should. (EX:Blue Kirby should be wearing blue.) However there aren't cheap clothes for all the colors. Like the red clothes are pretty cheap, but the only green ones are like a million rings. Also due to the lack of multiple colors, some characters, such as White Kirby and Mewtwo, ended up looking identical. Thats something I don't really like about the game, but it's really trivial at best. Moving on from character customization, we have the main features of the game. First there are the kiddies and their classes. They all have these classes. Naturally there are two ways to get these. First, you have to have a party. You put two kiddies into the disco land and they dance for like 5 hours. Then it turns out Strangermcbuttface came to the party. Strangermcbuttface will usually be a class that is compatible in both the hangouts the two party people are. For example, a jock and a prep could get you a cheerleader. This gets annoying and boring. Also you have to "accept" the student, which takes another 50 centuries. OR, you can BUY A KID for 5000 rings. The price depends on the class they are, and usually the male or female will be more expensive. Thats sexist. Well, it's free, so that means everything costs money. Also if you don't have a hangout, you have to get a new one for the kiddie. Also fun fact there is a hangout limit, so you can only have a certain amount of hangouts until you level up. Why. I dunno. There are also these quests where you have to like do things for your kids and thats how you get rings. I stopped playing this game cuz one day in Michigan my data randomly deleted. According to app store reviews this may have been cuz I connected to different wifi. I dunno why they would do it. I never restarted so yeah. I dunno... it defenitaly could use improvements. I'd give it a 4/10 at best. Category:Blog posts